One night only
by Parturia-sama07829
Summary: Who knows an ordinary, one night heist of Kaito kid can result to something complicated? Now, kazuha and Heiji will face different obstacles on how are they going to handle this new, but strange situation while, at the same time, connecting the unsolved puzzle of the mystery man behind all what happened... KazuHei *GenderBender* don't like? don't read!
1. chapter 1: Wrong timing!

"**One night only"**

Disclaimer: I never own Detective conan/ Case closed….. yeah I know it sucked, I wish I did…

**A/U: HI! I'm back again! And this time with a KazuHei ficcie! I love these two! There's something about them different from other DC Couples, and I don't know what is what…yeah… I know I should be working on my other fic "Where they met" but I'm just not in the mood anymore… Enough about that, heh.. this is still my 2****nd**** one and I'm trying my hardest to make a humorous story, so I hope this'll make you all laugh! If there are any further concerns, just criticize, type and hit review button, kay?**

**So… here it goes….**

_Chapter 1: Wrong timing!_

"Ahou! Can't you see we're in the middle of the street?" A dark skinned boy yelled at a ponytailed girl.

"Baka! If you want me to stop yelling, stop teasing me too!" The girl replied with a gesture that is so unlady-like.

This is an everyday scene for the students at Teitan high. After some few weeks of hearing the two new students bicker at each other, they got used to it…

"Taku! They're the new students, right? They always yell at each other, yet they look like an old married couple" "Yeah". Some students whispered with each other, some giggled. Kazuha and Heiji didn't even bother them. As much as the students have gotten used to their everyday showcase, kazuha and heiji also _**didn't **_give a damn about the rumors spreading as them being a lovey-dovey couple…

"Can't you walk any faster, lady? We're gonna be late!" Heiji yelled again, showing signs of veins popping on the side of his head.

"If you wanna go, then go! Why the hell should I care?" She replied calmly while closing her eyes. And as if on cue, the school bell rings, signaling the start of classes. And with that, the two looked at each other and both ran as if _**hell's**_ chasing them. As they got inside Class 2-B , the teacher already started the lecture, and with a hint of annoyance, he gestured the both to sit down. They made a silent apology and proceeded in their respective seats. They both looked like they've been beaten. They are _**so**_ haggard and sweaty. "Ohayo, Kazuha-chan!" A girl with long hair and light blue eyed greeted kazuha. "ohayo! Ran-chan" she greeted back. She sat down on her chair, embarrassed from being late. As soon as she out down her things, she glared angrily at Heiji, who acts as if nothing happened . 'That ahou! This is all his fault, wait till class ends' she thought haughtily. Ran followed her gaze and giggled.

"Fighting again, huh?" She asked.

"Yeah he's so annoying! I don't think I can be with him much longer!" She raised her hands indicating her exasperation. The _**whole**_ class started to stare at her. 'Have I said that too loud?' she thought.

"TOYAMA! Can you, for onc-" the bell rings.

'huh! He doesn't even get to finish' Kazuha thought while smirking. The teacher was about to walk out the door when he came quickly came back again to announce something.

"Class, I forgot to tell you all that tonight, at 9:30. The second lunar eclipse of the year, here in our country, will occur. My only advise is to avoid going anywhere tonight. Something bad might happen, and I can feel it…" And with that, he left, leaving the whole class' mouths half open. Their teacher can be weird at times, huh? It was Shinichi who spoke first, breaking the silence.

"Ran, kazuha… Come here for a while." The two girls turned their heads and the class started to be noisy again.

"Nani?" Ran asked. It was Heiji who answered.

"There will be a heist tonight. Kaito Kid recently announced that he'll get the Indian Blue Pandora at exactly 9:30 in the evening. So wanna come? Wanna see how I and Kudo capture Kid?" Heiji explained proudly!

"Hah! Don't get all so mighty. Even the greatest detectives and police officers haven't even laid a hand on Kid!" Kazuha defended.

"wait, 9:30? Isn't that the time the eclipse starts?" Ran displayed a worried look on her face

"Don't tell me you believed what sensei said! Oh come on, a heist with Kid on a lunar eclipse would be so fun to watch!" Shinichi exclaimed happily.

"But, he said something bad might happen. Shouldn't we be following what he advised?" Ran trembled. She starts imagining things, probably ghosts and other supernatural events.

"yooshu! I'll accompany you Ran-chan! Who knows they might get a shot at catching Kid. We're gonna be so lucky to be the first people to witness it!" Kazuha exclaimed.

"ahahahaha…." Ran just sweat dropped in this.

"So, it's all settled then! Just watch! This is how to catch a thief!" Heiji announced.

_**5 minutes before the heist**_

"Ran-chan! Ran-chan!" Kazuha called through the growing crowd. Proof that everyone loved kaito kid.

"Kochi-Kochi!" Ran waved her hand for kazuha to see her. "Come over here! This is a good spot for us to see Kid and the Lunar eclipse…"

Kazuha just smiled and waited intently for the _**two**_ main events to happen. And then, the crowd started to cheer. 'This is it' Kazuha thought. Then, she saw a glimpse of something white and at that very moment, she knew it was the Kaito Kid.

It happened all so fast. Kid disguised as one of the officers and ordered everyone to guard the other side of the annex. Yeah, they all fell for it. This is his daily routine. Unfortunately, this isn't _**his**_ night. He had _**two**_ rivals tonight, the Highschool Detective of the East and West. And they both planned the trick very well…

"Kuso!" Kid cursed… his exit was blocked by a blockade of officers all planned by the two detectives… They were about to catch him, when he suddenly turned to smoke and before they knew it, he was on the other side of the room, grabbing for the door. It was Heiji who noticed this. And he ran for Kid, before shinichi even noticed it…

"Chotto!" Heiji shouted and with this, Kid smirked…

Outside, everything was dead silent. They waited for the Lunar eclipse and the success of Kid.

"What's taking them so long?" Ran asked

"I don't know too…" Kazuha can't hide the feeling that something's wrong… So she decided to go inside the building.

"Kazuha-chan! What are you doing? Don't leave me here!" Ran's voice just echoed inside her head.

"I'll be right back! I just wanna see if Heiji is alright! Just tell me what will happen at the eclipse!" She yelled while running. She also felt guilty, she knows Ran is a scaredy cat despite being a Blackbelter Karate champion. She doesn't have a choice, does she?

She ran and ran until she reached the stairs and rested for a while. And then something passed in her side. So fast, but so white… 'Kaito kid!' kazuha thought. And with her quick reflexes, she tried to use her Aikido moves, unfortunately, she didn't get hold of Kid's, instead holding Heiji's arm… She stopped abruptly, before throwing heiji to the other side of the world.

Outside the moon started to move, covering the light. The crowd started for a countdown…

"_**17, 16, 15, 14, 13, 12…." **_ Even Ran joined the chants…

"Ahou! What are you doing here? You're supposed to be outside!" heiji yelled…

"What took you so long? I'm tired of waiting, you know I'm not patient!" Kazuha explained.

"_**10, 9, 8, 7…."**_

" you're really a headache! Everywhere I go, you're always there to give me problems, look what happened! Kid got awa-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence as an unrecognizable man stands in front the two of them, holding a gun…

"Don't interrupt with my business, boy. Kid is mine, and no one can touch him, even the greatest detectives of all time! Hmmm. You shall be the first person to test my ritual. Perfect timing for tonight's the Lunar eclipse!" he almost shouted. He prepared the gun for firing, aiming at Heiji. Their eyes widened.

_**Click…click…click….**_

"_**5, 4, 3….."**_

"Sayonara, Highschool Detective of the west, Hattori Heiji" the man grinned and _**fired.**_

"_**1!"**_

Heiji was too shocked to move, instead Kazuha pushed him out of the way, and get the price instead…

"Heiji!" Kazuha met the bullet by the right shoulder and she was dumfounded for a moment and collapsed…

"Kazuha? Kazuha! Oy, oy…. Wake up!" Heiji trembled while shouting kazuha's name…

The mystery man cursed and without Heiji knowing, now in Kazuha's side, he used the handle of the gun to hit Heiji at the back, Causing him to knock out.

"hah… so much for being a great detective, someday I'll come back and kill you all… One word about saying me to everyone, you'll be dead. And when that happens, you shall bathe in your girlfriend's blood."

He left, showing no signs of his presence, leaving Heiji and Kazuha alone on the stairs.

Shinichi and the other officers have seen this mayhem and called out for the ambulance.

"Oy… HATTORI! Wake up! Toyama!" Shinichi don't know what to do. He was too panicked to think. "Call the ambulance, quickly!"

Heiji heard a little of what everyone was doing right now, he even heard the man's last sentences. He cursed, considering everything what he has done, failed. He failed the officers, failed in front of Shinichi, and most of all, failed Kazuha. Such a big part of his dignity and honor was taken. He felt Kazuha's blood trickle down on his jacket. He cursed again before slowly passing out, feeling his vision grew darker.

They both lay motionless, not knowing that the_**worse **_has happened.

A/U: so… that's it! Have you read my profile? The rules are listed there…. I will only update once I get 10 reviews, as a start. This reviews will all encourage me to write the next chappie

I also wanna give my deepest thanks to all my classmates who act as BETAs who reread my work and add some ideas on how this story goes for the next chappies.

Jane minna! 3

-MeitanteiKazuhei43


	2. Chapter 2: And so, it happened!

"_**And so, it happened"**_

**Disclaimer: yeah, yeah! I know. I NEVER own it… credits all to Aoyama-sama!**

**A/N: since it's the start of summer break, I can finally UNLEASH MY IMAGINATION! Lol. Yeah, it's true. I can think more ideas for the next chappies when I'm at home, daydreaming what will happen. I kinda have a difficulty in this. I never expected genderbent stories to be so hard. Oh well, anything's possible in Fanfiction, ne?**

**I apologize in advance for grammatical mistakes and typos… *lazy typist and a lazy corrector* -grins- :D**

The birds were chirping outside. The sun washed all over Beika hospital's area. Everything seemed normal except for two teenagers who's still recovering from last night's incident. _**Room 201:**_ That's where Heiji was confined. He sat up groggily from his deep slumber. It takes time for him to adjust his eyes in the dimly lit room. He focused on the clock, 6:15 a.m. in the morning. He tried to wash his stick face, but he winced as he move because of the pain in his right shoulder. Somehow, he felt lighter and… _'Strange' _he thought. As soon as his eyes reached East side, he found Ran sleeping soundly on an armchair. And as if on cue, Ran woke up, eyes wide. Heiji greeted her.

"Oi! Ohayo neechan! How are ya?" He waved his left arm instead of using his right ones. It's pretty painful. He abruptly stopped. He was startled by the sudden stillness of the girl. And then, suddenly, she came running towards him.

"Oi! Oi! Chotto!" Heiji was starting to be nervous of Ran's actions. _**'you should be hugging Kudo!**__**Not me… oh gods!'**_he concluded."U-uh... how long was I out?" he asked despite the weird situation happening. Ran hugged him tightly and whispered something:

"Ohayo… you've been out for 3 days already but, thank God you're okay, Kazuha-chan" she faced Heiji and smiled soothingly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kazuha sat up in her bed. She raised both her hands up and yawned. She felt the urge to go to the bathroom that's why she moved out of her bed and wore her slippers as she padded her way towards the restroom. As she got inside, she supported herself with the sink. Her head pounded so hard and she felt like she weighed a ton. She sighed. She still can't get over about what happened last night. Glad that she's alive surviving her first encounter of a bullet. As she looked up to face the mirror, she had the biggest horror of her life!

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" she screamed, loud enough for a boy to hear and came rushing to her.

"Wah! KUDO-KUN? Why and wha-" she didn't get to finish her question as Shinichi abruptly cut her in mid-sentence.

"Oi! Hattori! What happened? What's the screaming for?" Shinichi asked quizzically. "And you should be resting, you know! That hit on the head is pretty painful!" he seconded.

"Hattori?" Kazuha quickly covered her mouth with her free hand, just realizing how deep her voice is…

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Heiji was shocked- no, scratch that- _**too**_ shocked that he couldn't move the fingertips at that moment. Ran raised an eyebrow.

"Kazuha-chan? Daijoubo? Should I call the doctor? You look pale…" Ran asked alarmingly. Eyebrows all slanted downwards.

"U-uh… N-no! hehe… I'm fine! Maybe I just need some fresh air and I think strolling around the hospital is a pretty good idea!" Heiji stammered.

"Ok! If that's what you want… But you're arm looks bad, it's still bleeding continuously. So whenever you feel something painful, just tell me, kay? I'll stay here to prepare breakfast" Ran advised.

"O-oh…" Heiji was about to go out when Ran said something again.

"Oh, you might want to see Hattori-kun, he's at the ground floor. The doctor said that something hit his head badly" Ran half-heartedly smiled. _**'Actually, it's me here!' **_Heiji merely thought of saying to Ran the truth, but he quickly canceled what he was about to do. It'll only make things worse. Considering the appearance he's masking right now.

" I-I'll do that!" He quickly agreed. As soon as he got out, he quickly ran his way to the elevator, as if his life depends on it. As he got inside the mini elevator, he pressed the button 1, not bothering his throbbing wound- no- _**Kazuha's **_throbbing wound. _**'This is all so strange! Why am I in kazuha's body? What the hell happened?' **_he thought nervously. Heck, if anyone who woke up in one peaceful morning just realizing you had been in your childhood friend's body for the past 3 days. Won't that make you nervous enough? Worse! Given that he is a detective, he never believed in this kinds of phenomena. _**'Genderbent? Hah! That only exists in manga and anime!'.**_ His thoughts wandering, he didn't notice that he reached ground floor already. He hurriedly got out of the elevator to search for his body. He looked sideways at the hallway, looking for any signs of _**him. **_Then, as his eyes darted at the center. He found _**himself**_. Questions burst out in his mind. _**' Why is my body in there? Who is inside that one? But, nevermind! Maybe that person knows something about this…" **_He thought wildly. The truth is, he spent the time pinching Kazuha's skin, hoping to wake up in this horrible dream. But, as expected, nothing happened. So, he had no choice but to face the truth. They looked at each others' eyes, waiting for the big revelation. Both masking fear, nervousness and possibilities. Their footsteps echoed hollowly at the hallway. As they reach the center, they looked at each other for what seemed like a minute.

"Oi, Oi, who are you?" It was Heiji who spoke first. "Who are you?" Kazuha asked secondly. "Ahou! It was me who asked first, so you should answer me first too!" Heiji burst up. "What the…" Kazuha's voice trailed off. Judging from the fractious behavior, the strange looks she's been getting and not to mention the _ahou _ word. Why, only one person call her like that, it's sort of a magic word for them. Realizing who this idiot is inside her body, she trembled.

"…don't tell me you're that _ahou?..." _she pointed at herself a.k.a. Heiji

"Nani?" he raised his voice indicating his irritation. It was weird seeing his own self talking to him. He would've stand there literally laughing his ass off with the thought if this insane situation isn't happening, but this is the real thing. He noticed the uncomfortable atmosphere between them and the gears in his brain started turning. _**'myself just called me ahou!' **_

"Why you! How dare you call me that! I don't even know you! The only person who calls me that is none other than than my childhood friend, Toyama Kazuha!" he yelled startling some citizens at the hallway. It takes some time for him to register what he just said and his eyes widened. "No way! This is just- this isn't happeni-" He stuttered. Having hard time choosing his words to express his bewilderment. Now, he realized who this moron is… They pointed at each other and shouted altogether….

"EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH!?" thus, gathering startled civilians to crowd over the two extremely surprised teenagers….

**A/N: yeah! There, it's done! I actually had fun while writing this… although, I don't have my classmates to guide me, I still have my friends here! By the way, I'm gonna be publishing another fic and it's a Fem!Shin and Kaito. Meaning? KAISHIN! Thank you all for reading chapter 2 of One night Only! Till then! Janne minna! **

**-MeitanteiKAzuhei43**


End file.
